Described are alkyl-substituted tetra- or hexahydrobenzopyran derivatives defined to one of the structures: ##STR5## wherein Z is in the alternative one of the moieties: ##STR6## wherein in the moiety: ##STR7## R' is methyl or ethyl and in the moiety: ##STR8## one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds; wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken separately are hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together complete a C.sub.5 or C.sub.6 cycloalkyl moiety as well as organoleptic uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (alter, modify or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Floral, magnolia, fruity, citrusy, peach, natural liatrix-like, green, hay-like, lactonic sweet, coumarin-like, coconut-like, buttery, jasmine, minty, dry and woody aromas with green, herbaceous, coriander seed-like, fruity, peach, celery-like, jasmine and lactonic undertones and citrusy, orange-peel-like, minty, herbaceous and buttery topnotes are highly desirable in several types of perfume compositions and for use in perfumed articles.
Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", Volume I, 1969, at Monograph 1053 discloses the use of the compound having the structure: ##STR9## in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions. This material, commonly known as dihydrocadinol is disclosed to have a powerful and very dry, musty, woody odor of similarity to the dry notes of ambergris. As indicated that it can be used to give a "lift" to a number of non-floral fragrance types and in combination with galbanum, oakmoss and the like it may form a very important part of certain types of luxury perfume. The compound having the structure: ##STR10## is difficult to synthesize and relatively expensive. In addition, the compounds of our invention have nuances distinctly advantageous over the compound having the structure: ##STR11## and have even a greater strength, tenacity and substantivity.